


The Red Dress

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: Danger Mouse finds something unexpected in Penfold's wardrobe.Originally written June 2019
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Kudos: 6





	The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing picture by Flint - https://twitter.com/MouseNoises/status/811346326763909120  
> which comes from this tweet - https://twitter.com/dangermouseHQ/status/809752425288626176

"Penfold? Have you seen my scarf?"

"Oh, sorry Chief, I borrowed it. It's probably in the wardrobe, I'll fetch it for you"

"That's alright, I can get it"

Danger Mouse made his way to the wardrobe in Penfold's bedroom. He shuffled a few things around but didn't find his scarf. What he did find, however, was a red, sparkly dress.

"Um ... Penfold? Can you come in here a minute?"

Said hamster appeared at the doorway. "Yes, Chief?"

Danger Mouse turned to face Penfold then held up the dress. "What's this?"

Penfold's face went bright red. "Um ... that's ... uh ..."

The White Wonder smiled. "Why haven't I seen you in this dress? It's gorgeous!" He held the dress up against himself as though he was checking the size.

"Oh" Penfold looked relieved. "I can't wear it because it doesn't fit me. It's outside of the exchange period at the store so I can't do anything with it" The hamster was blushing again as an idea came to him. "Maybe ... maybe you'd like to try it on, DM?"

Danger Mouse's face lit up. "Can I? You wouldn't mind?"

Penfold giggled, his face still red. "I'm a little curious to see what it will look like on you"

The White Wonder smirked. "Oh are you now? Then we had better find out, hadn't we?"

Penfold was smiling as he nodded then came in to the room and sat on his bed. Danger Mouse lay the dress on the bed next to the hamster, being careful not to crush it.

The mouse smiled playfully at his husband as he slowly undid his belt, slipped it from the loops on his trousers and dropped it on the floor. He then pulled his shirt up and over his head and threw it to the hamster.

Penfold watched intently as his husband removed his trousers and threw them to join his shirt.

Danger Mouse stood with his hands on his hips, posing in just his underwear. He noticed Penfold's face - focussed gaze and red cheeks - and laughed. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, Penfold"

The hamster looked away, embarrassed. "I ... I know ..."

The White Wonder smiled as he stepped over to his husband and kissed the top of his head. "I do love that I still cause that reaction in you though"

Penfold looked up at Danger Mouse and returned the smile. "I love you"

"I love you too" Danger Mouse put his hands on Penfold's cheeks then kissed him. "Shall I try on this dress or am I just going to stand around in my underwear all day?" He smiled, putting his hands on his hips again.

Penfold giggled. "As much as I'm enjoying this view-" he gestured to his husband "-I would like to see you in the dress"

Danger Mouse chuckled. "Dress it is then"

The White Wonder picked up the dress from the bed, undid the back zipper and stepped into it. He pulled it up over his body then turned his back to Penfold. "Could you zip me up please, Penfold?"

"Of course!" The hamster jumped off the bed and over to his husband then did up the zipper on the dress.

Danger Mouse turned around. "How do I look?" He posed with his right hand on his hip, head turned and eyes closed.

Penfold took a step back and looked his husband up and down. He swallowed hard. "W-Wow"

The White Wonder opened his eyes and looked at Penfold to see his reaction. He smirked at the hamster's wide eyes and blushing face. "Does that mean you approve?"

Penfold nodded slowly, still staring at the mouse.

Danger Mouse laughed then spun around to give Penfold a good view. "It fits really well" He smiled playfully at his husband. "But I think I'll enjoy what comes next more than wearing the dress"

Penfold looked puzzled. "What would that be, DM?"

The White Wonder knelt down so that he was face to face with the hamster, then kissed him. "You helping me take it off"


End file.
